Scarred
by Ava Cabot
Summary: The truth behind Harry's parentage...a secret is revealed.


Scarred  
  
Miyumi  
  
A/N: challenge for my Neopets guild...well, it did win. ^ ^.  
  
~*~  
  
It really was just an ordinary Potions class that day. Professor Severus Snape was, silkily and smoothly of course, telling how Neville Longbottom and a brainless monkey had very much in common.  
  
No.  
  
According to Snape, a brainless monkey had more sense than to add hornbeam and essence of monkshood to a Disturbing Drought.  
  
And as usual, Neville's potion, a few shades different from the rest, was bubbling madly and letting off a foul odor. Neville, cringing behind his table, had the look of a frightened animal as Snape towered over him.  
  
But there was something...  
  
Different, today.  
  
Something in Snape was making his insults harder, his voice edgier, his eyes meaner. If at all possible, he seemed more cruel than usual.  
  
When the bell rang, Neville and most of the others scuttled away as quickly as they could, also sensing that indeed, Snape was angrier than most days.  
  
"Potter! I want a word!" he spat. Harry Potter, who was nearly out the door, closed his eyes, cringed, and re-entered the dungeon, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley close behind.  
  
Witnesses, in case Snape did decide to end Harry's life that day.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" said Harry.  
  
"I did." Snape gripped the edge of his table tightly, his white knuckles cracking ominously.  
  
"What, then?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Potter," he snarled.  
  
Ron stepped forward, albeit hesitantly. "You told him to stay, so say what you were going to."  
  
Snape's eyes became narrow slits. "Some...news, has come to my attention."  
  
"What kind of news?" asked Harry.  
  
"Concerning your parents."  
  
Harry gave a hard chuckle. "What? Don't tell me that they're dead. I've known that since I could think."  
  
'Which has been never,' thought Snape silently. "It's about your mother. Lily."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
Snape gave a hard, very heavy sigh. Whatever burden he carried, it hung most painfully. 'Oh, Merlin's beard, this is going to be hard.'  
  
"Out with it," demanded Harry after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Snape glared at him most icily, interrupted from thinking. "I am your father, Potter."  
  
Harry's head began to spin. Snape, my father? SNAPE? No. This had to be some sick joke. Slytherins, like Snape, did have ill senses of humor...  
  
Right?  
  
"C-Could you say that again?" Harry said weakly. "I--I didn't quite understand."  
  
Snape's eyes became narrow slits. "Potter, I am your father."  
  
"No," said Harry quickly. "James Potter is. He's always been--you, you wish you could be him---he's, he's great! A-A legend here!"  
  
"Potter, I am your father, whether you damn like it or not!"  
  
Hermione snorted, unable to cover the giggle that escaped from her lips. Ron stared at him, openmouthed. "What in the world could be so funny?"  
  
She gave a weak smile. "It's a Muggle thing," she said. "Y-You all wouldn't get it."  
  
"Try us," snarled Harry and Snape.  
  
Hermione giggled nervously. "Well, it's this Muggle movie called Star Wars, and a character named Darth Vadar says 'Luke, I am your father', and it's forever been a sense of humor in--in the Muggle world, an odd bit of humor of course but--"  
  
"Do shut your ugly, rambling mouth Miss Granger," snapped Snape, spitting out the words. He glared at Harry. "Now, then, Potter."  
  
Ron and Hermione cringed.  
  
"Because you are not half the son of filth such as James Potter, I will be forced to treat you better."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Better than you have already? Wow, that's really going to affect my life," he said dryly.  
  
"Shut up, Potter," growled Snape. Hermione let out another nervous giggle, but stopped abruptly after a most acid stare.  
  
"You must call me Professor when others are around, but some other term of fatherly fashion in private."  
  
Ron grinned. Harry caught on and smiled. Snape had turned on his heel and was sharply turning the corner when Harry spoke.  
  
"Can I call you Daddy?"  
  
Snape fixed him with a most vindictive look.  
  
"No."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
